Lilith
Lilith (Hebreo: לִילִית‎ Lîlîṯ) es un personaje de la mitología judía, desarrollado anteriormente en el Talmud babilónico (siglos III al V). Lilith suele verse como un peligroso demonio de la noche, sexualmente desenfrenado y que roba bebés en la oscuridad. Lilith puede estar conectado a una clase históricamente anterior de demonios femeninos (lilītu) en la antigua religión mesopotámica, encontrada en textos cuneiformes en Sumeria, el imperio Acadio, Asiria y Babilonia. En el folclore judío, desde el libro satírico Alfabeto de Sirac (c. 700-1000 d.C.) en adelante, Lilith aparece como la primera esposa de Adán, creada al mismo tiempo (Rosh Hashaná) y de la misma tierra - comparar Génesis 1:27. Esto contrasta con Eva, que fue creada de una de las costillas de Adán (Génesis 2:22). La leyenda se desarrolló extensivamente durante la edad media, en la trdaición de Aggadah, el Zohar y el misticismo judío. Por ejemplo, en las escrituras del siglo XIII de Isaac ben Jacob ha-Cohen, Lilith dejó a Adán después de negarse a serle servil y entonces no volvería al jardín del Edén tras emparejarse con el arcángel Samael. Las pruebas en el material judío tardío es abundante, pero ha sobrevivido poca información respecto a la visión sumeria, acadia, asiria y babilonica de esta clase de demonios. Aunque la conexión se acepta casi universalmente, la comunidad académica moderna ha disputado la importancia de dos fuentes usadas previamente para conectar al lilith judío con el lilītu acadio - el apéndice de Gilgamesh y los amuletos Arslan Tash.Freedman, David Noel, ed., Anchor Bible Dictionary, (New York: Doubleday) 1997, 1992. "Se ha encontrado muy poca información relacionada con las visiones acadias y babilónicas de estos personajes. Dos fuentes de información usadas previamente para definir a Lilith son sospechosas." "Otros académicos, como Lowell K. Handy, acepta que Lilith derivó de demonios mesopotámicos, pero discute contra encontrar pruebas de la Lilith hebrea en muchas de las fuentes epigráficas y artefactos citados frecuentemente como tal (p.ej., el fragmento del Gilgamesh sumerio, el encantamiento sumerio de Arshlan-Tash)." En los textos hebreos, el término lilith o lilit (traducido como "criaturas nocturnas", "monstruo nocturno", "bruja nocturna" o "lechuza") aparece por primera vez en una lista de animales de Isaías 34:14, ya sea en singular o plural según las variaciones de los primeros manuscritos. En los Rollos del Mar Muerto 4Q510-511, el término aparece por primera vez en una lista de monstruos. En las inscripciones mágicas judías en cuencos y amuletos desde del siglo V d.C., Lilith es identificada como una demonio y aparece la primera representación visual. La leyenda resultante de Lilith continúa sirviendo como fuente de material en la cultura, literatura, ocultismo, fantasía y terror occidentales modernos. Etimología La raíz semítica L-Y-L sirvió como derivativo para el hebreo layil y el árabe layl, significando "noche". El uso talmúdico y yiddish de Lilith es cognado con el hebreo. En el idioma acadio de Asiria y Babilonia, los términos lili y līlītu significan espíritus. En El diccionario asirio del Instituto Oriental de la Universidad de Chicago (CAD, 1956, L.190), en Akkadisches Handwörterbuch de Wolfram von Soden (AHw, p. 553) y en Reallexikon der Assyriologie (RLA, p. 47) se enumeran algunos usos de līlītu.Erich Ebeling, Bruno Meissner, Dietz Otto Edzard Reallexikon der Assyriologie Volume 9 p47,50 Las demonios sumerias lili no tienen relación etimológica con el acadio lilu, "tarde, noche".Michael C. Astour Hellenosemitica: an ethnic and cultural study in west Semitic impact on Mycenaean. Greece 1965 Brill p138 Archibald Sayce (1882)Sayce (1887) consideró que el hebreo lilit (o lilith) לילית y el līlītu acadio, más antiguo, derivan del protosemítico. Charles Fossey (1902)Fossey (1902) lo traduce literalmente a "demonio/ser nocturno femenino". Mitología mesopotámica El espíritu en el árbol en el ciclo de Gilgamesh Samuel Noah Kramer (1932, publciado en 1938)Kramer, S. N. Gilgamesh and the Huluppu-Tree: A Reconstructed Sumerian Text. Assyriological Studies 10. Chicago. 1938 tradujo ki-sikil-lil-la-ke como Lilith en la "tablilla XII" de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh datada del c. 600 a.C. La "tablilla XII" no es parte de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh, sino de una traducción asirio-acadia de la última parte del poema sumerio de Gilgamesh, Enkidu y el inframundo.George, A. The epic of Gilgamesh: the Babylonian epic poem and other texts in Akkadian 2003 p100 Tablet XII. Appendix The last Tablet in the 'Series of Gilgamesh' '' El ''ki-sikil-lil-la-ke se asocia con una serpiente y un ave Zu.Kramer traduce zu como "búho", pero con más frecuencia se traduce como "águila", "buitre" o "ave de presa". En Gilgamesh, Enkidu y el inframundo, un árbol huluppu crece en el jardín de Inanna en Uruk, cuya madera planea usar para construir un nuevo trono. Tras diez años de crecimiento, ella va a talarlo y encuentra una serpiente viviendo en su base y un ave Zu criando a sus polluelos en su copa, además de un ki-sikil-lil-la-ke que ha hecho su hogar en su tronco. Se dice que Gilgamesh mató a la serpiente y luego el ave Zu voló a las montañas con sus polluelos, mientras que el ki-sikil-lil-la-ke destruye temerosamente su casa y huye al bosque. Hurwitz (1980) p. 49 La identificación del ki-sikil-lil-la-ke como Lilith se afirma en el Diccionario de Deidades y Demonios de la Biblia (1999).El artículo de Manfred Hutter en Karel van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter Willem van der Horst – 1999 pp. 520–521, el artículo cita la propia obra de Hutter de 1988 Behexung, Entsühnung und Heilung Eisenbrauns 1988. pp. 224–228 Según una nueva fuente de la antiguedad tardía, Lilith aparece en una historia mágica mandea donde se considera que representa las ramas de un árbol con otros personajes demoniacos que forman las otras partes del árbol, aunque esto también puede incluir múltiples "Liliths".Müller-Kessler, C. (2002) "A Charm against Demons of Time", in C. Wunsch (ed.), Mining the Archives. Festschrift Christopher Walker on the Occasion of his 60th Birthday (Dresden), p. 185 Las traducciones sugeridas para el espíritu de la tablilla XII en el árbol incluyen ki-sikil como "lugar sagrado", lil como "espíritu" y lil-la-ke como "espíritu acuático",Roberta Sterman Sabbath Sacred tropes: Tanakh, New Testament, and Qur'an as literature and culture 2009 pero también simplemente "buho", dado que el lil construye su hogar en el tronco del árbol.Sex and gender in the ancient Near East: proceedings of the 47th Rencontre Assyriologique Internationale, Helsinki, July 2–6, 2001, Part 2 p. 481 Dietrich Opitz (1932) rechazó una conexión entre el ki-sikil-lil-la-ke de Gilgamesh y la Lilith judía,Opitz, D. Ausgrabungen und Forschungsreisen Ur. AfO 8: 328 también siendo rechazada en el terreno textual por Sergio Ribichini (1978).Ribichini, S. Lilith nell-albero Huluppu Pp. 25 in Atti del 1° Convegno Italiano sul Vicino Oriente Antico, Rome, 1976 La mujer de pies de ave en el relieve Burney thumb|La reina de la noche o relieve Burney. Algunos académicos (p.ej. Emil Kraeling) identificaro incorrectamente la figura en el relieve con Lilith, basándose en una mala lectura de una traducción obsoleta de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh. La investigación moderna ha identificado la figura como una de las principales diosas en los panteones mesopotámicos, probablemente [[Ishtar o Ereshkigal. ]] La traducción de Kramer del fragmento de Gilgamesh fue usado por Henri Frankfort (1937)Frankfort, H. The Burney Relief AfO 12: 128, 1937 y Emil Kraeling (1937)Kraeling, E. G. A Unique Babylonian Relief BASOR 67: 168. 1937 para apoyar la identificación de una mujer con alas y pies de ave en el relieve Burney como relacionada con Lilith, pero en fuentes posteriores ha rechazada, incluyendo el Museo Británico que está actualmente en posesión de la pieza. La placa de terracota muestra a una bella diosa desnuda - como una sílfide con rasgos de ave que permanece en pie sobre dos leones y entre dos búhos. Aunque se creía que era la imagen de Lilith, ahora se considera una posible representante de Inanna, la diosa sumeria del amor, fertilidad, belleza, guerra y deseo sexual. Sin embargo, la representación de búhos nocturnos y depredadores ha llevado a muchos académicos ap ensar que el relieve es una afirmación de la función de Lilith como un demonio que vuela sobre el inframundo, proporcionando terrores nocturnos a los que duermen. Amuletos Arslan Tash Los amuletos Arslan Tash son placas de caliza descubiertas en 1933 en Arslan Tash, discutiéndose su autenticidad. William F. Albright y Theodor H. Gaster,Gaster, T. H. 1942. A Canaanite Magical Text. Or 11: entre otros, aceptaron los amuletos como una fuente prejudía que muestra que el nombre Lilith ya existía en el siglo VII a.C., pero Torczyner (1947) identificó los amuletos como una fuente judía tardía.Torczyner, H. 1947. "A Hebrew Incantation against Night-Demons from Biblical Times". JNES 6: 18–29. En la Biblia La única aparición es en el libro de Isaías 34:14, describiendo la desolación de Edom, donde aparece la palabra hebrea lilit (o lilith) en una lista de ocho animales impuros, algunos pudiendo tener asociaciones demoniacas. La palabra lilit (o lilith) solo aparece en la Biblia hebrea, mientras que los otros siete términos aparecen más de una vez y, por tanto, están mejor documentados. La lectura de académicos y traductores suele guiarse por la decisión sobre la lista completa de ocho criaturas.Jan De Waard Translators Handbook on Isaiah; Delitzsch Isaiah''See ''The animals mentioned in the Bible Henry Chichester Hart 1888, and more modern sources; also entries Brown Driver Briggs Hebrew Lexicon for tsiyyim... 'iyyim... sayir... liylith... qippowz... dayah Citando a Isaías 34: Texto hebreo En los textos masoréticos: Hebreo: וּפָגְשׁוּ צִיִּים אֶת-אִיִּים, וְשָׂעִיר עַל-רֵעֵהוּ יִקְרָא; אַךְ-שָׁם הִרְגִּיעָה לִּילִית, וּמָצְאָה לָהּ מָנוֹח Hebreo (ISO 259): u-pagšu ṣiyyim et-ʾiyyim w-saʿir ʿal-rēʿēhu yiqra; ʾak-šam hirgiʿa lilit u-maṣʾa lah manoaḥ 34:14 "Y se encontrarán las criaturas del desierto con los chacales la cabra que llama compañero lilit (lilith) descansa y encontrará reposo(מנוח manoaḥ, usado para aves como la paloma de Noé, Gen.8:9 y también humanos como Israel, Deut.28:65; Naomi, Ruth 3:1). 34:15 allí anidará el gran buho, y ella los pondrá (huevos), y eclosionará y se reunirá bajo su nombra: los halcones milanos también se reúnen, todos están con su pareja. En los rollos del Mar Muerto, entre los 19 fragmentos de Isaías encontrados en Qumran, el Gran Pergamino de Isaías (1Q1Isa) en 34:14 muestra a la criatura como plural liliyyot (o liliyyoth).Blair J. "De-demonising the Old Testament" p.27Christopher R. A. Morray-Jones A transparent illusion: the dangerous vision of water in Hekhalot Vol.59 p258 2002 "Pruebas antiguas de la creencia en una pluralidad de lilith son proporcionadas por el pergamino Isaías del Qumran, que da le nombre como liliyyot, y por el tárgum a Isaías, que dice en ambos casos" (Targum dice: "cuando Lilith la reina de Sheba y de Margod caigan sobre ellos".") Eberhard Schrader (1875)Jahrbuch für Protestantische Theologie 1, 1875. p128 y Moritz Abraham Levy (1885) sugieren que Lilith era una diosa de la noche, conocido también por los exiliados judíos en Babilonia La visión de Schrader y Levy es parcialmente dependiente de la datación posterior del Deutero-Isaías al siglo VI a.C. y la presencia de judíos en Babilonia que coincidiría con la posible mención al Līlītu en la demonología babilónica. Sin embargo, esta visión se ve desafiada por algunas investigaciones modernas como la de Judit M. Blair (2009), que considera que el contexto indica animales impuros.Judit M. Blair De-Demonising the Old Testament – An Investigation of Azazel, Lilit (Lilith), Deber (Dever), Qeteb (Qetev) and Reshep (Resheph) in the Hebrew Bible. Forschungen zum Alten Testament 2 Reihe, Mohr Siebeck 2009 Versión griega La Septuaginta traduce la mención al griego onokentauros, aparentemente por falta de una palabra mejor, dado que también el se'irim, "sátiros", al principio del verso se traduce con daimon onokentauros. Las "bestias salvajes de las islas y el desierto" se omite completamente y el "llamando a su compañero" también lo hace el daimon onokentauros.34:14 καὶ συναντήσουσιν δαιμόνια ὀνοκενταύροις καὶ βοήσουσιν ἕτερος πρὸς τὸν ἕτερον ἐκεῖ ἀναπαύσονται ὀνοκένταυροι εὗρον γὰρ αὑτοῖς ἀνάπαυσιν Biblia latina La Vulgata primitiva del siglo V tradujo la misma palabra como lamia. La traducción es: "Y los demonios se encontrarán con monstruos, y uno peludo llamará a otro; allí la lamia yacerá y hallará reposo". Tradición judía Las principales fuentes de la tradición judía respecto a Lilith en orden cronológico incluyen: *c. 40–10 a.C. Manuscritos del Mar Muerto - Canciones para un Sabio (4Q510-511) *c. 200 Mishnah – no mencionado *c. 500 Gemara del Talmud *c. 800 El alfabeto de Ben-Sira *c. 900 Midrash Abkir *c. 1260 Tratado de la emanación izquierda, España *c. 1280 Zohar, España. Manuscritos del Mar Muerto Los manuscritos del Mar Muerto contienen una mención indiscutible a Lilith en Canciones del sabio (4Q510-511)Michael T. Davis, Brent A. Strawn Qumran studies: new approaches, new questions 2007 p47: "dos manuscritos que datan del periodo herodiana, siendo 4Q510 ligeramente anterior" fragmento 1: Como con el texto masorético de Isaías 34:14, y, por tanto, a diferencia del plural liliyyot (o liliyyoth) en el pergamino de Isaías 34:14, lilit es singular en 4Q510, siendo este texto litúrgico precavido contra la presencia de malicia sobrenatural y asume la familiaridad con Lilith; sin embargo, en distinción con el pasaje bíblico, este pasaje no actúa bajo ninguna intención sociopolítica, sino que sirve con la misma capacidad que Un exorcismo (4Q560) y Canciones para dispersar demonios (11Q11). Por lo tanto, el texto es, para una comunidad "profundamente implicada en el reino de la demonología",Revue de Qumrân 1991 p133 un himno de exorcismo. Joseph M. Baumgarten (1991) identificó la mujer no nombrada en La seductora (4Q184) como relacionada con una demonio.Baumgarten, J. M. "On the Nature of the Seductress in 4Q184", Revue de Qumran 15 (1991–2), 133–143; "The seductress of Qumran", Bible Review 17 no 5 (2001), 21–23; 42 Sin embargo, John J. CollinsCollins, Jewish wisdom in the Hellenistic age considera esta identificación "intrigante", pero que es "seguro decir" que (4Q184) está basada en la extraña mujer de Proverbios 2, 5, 7 y 9: Literatura rabínica temprana Lilith no aparece en el Mishná. Hay cinco menciones a Lilith en el Talmud babilónico en Guemará en tres tratados del Mishná. *"Rab Judah citando a Samuel decretó: Si un aborto tiene la apariencia de Lilith su madre es impura por razón de nacimiento, porque es un niño pero con alas". (Talmud babilónico sobre el Tratado Nidda 24b).El tratado Niddah en el Mishnah es solo el tratado de la Orden de Tohorot que tiene el Talmud en él. El Talmud de Jerusalén aquí está incompleto, pero el Talmud babilónico sobre el tratado Niddah (2a–76b) está completo. *las maldiciones de la feminidad En un Baraitha se enseñó: A ella le crece el pelo largo como a Lilith, se sienta cuando hace aguas como una bestia y sirve como un apoyo a su esposo". (Talmud babilónico sobre el tratado Eruvin 100b). *"Para gira él debe tomar una flecha de Lilith y situarla con la flecha hacia arriba y verter agua en ella y beberla. Alternativamente puede tomar el agua del que ha bebido un perro por la noche, pero debe tener cuidado de que no haya sido expuesta". (Talmud babilónico, tratado Gittin 69b). En este caso particular, la "flecha de Lilith" probablemente sea un pedazo de meteorito o fulgurita, conocida coloquialmente como "rayo petrificado" y tratado como una medicina antipirética. *"Rabbah dijo: Vi como Hormin el hijo de Lilith estaba corriendo en el parapeto de la muralla de Mahuza, y un jinete, galopando por debajo a caballo no podía superarlo. Una vez ensillaron para él dos mulas que permanecieron sobre dos puentes del Rognag; y él saltó de una a la otra, hacia atrás y delante, 2 sosteniendo sus manos dos copas de vino, vertiendo alternativamente de la una a la otra, y no cayó ni una gota al suelo". (Talmud babilónico, tratado Bava Bathra 73a-b). Hormin, que es mencionado aquí como el hijo de Lilith, probablemente sea el resultado del error de un escriba de la palabra "Hormiz", atestiguada en alguno de los manuscritos talmúdicos. La palabra a su vez parece ser una distorsión de Ormuzd, la deidad zendavestana de la luz y la bondad. Si es así, es algo irónico que Ormuzd se convierta aquí en el hijo de un demonio nocturno. *R. Hanina dijo: Uno no debe dormir solo en casa una casa solitaria, y quien duerma en una casa solo es tomado por Lilith". (Talmud babilónico sobre el tratado Shabbath 151b). La afirmación superior por Hanina puede relacionarse con la creencia de que las emisiones nocturnas engendraban el nacimiento de demonios: *R. Jeremiah b. Eleazar continuó afirmando: En todos esos años años tras su expulsión del jardín del Edén en el que Adán estaba bajo la prohibición engendró fantasmas y demonios masculinos y femeninos demonios nocturnos, ya que se dice en la Escritura: Y Adán vivió ciento y treinta años y engendró un hijo a su semejanza, tras su propia imagen, de lo que sigue que hasta el tiempo que no engendró tras su propia imagen...Cuando vio que a través de él se ordenaba la muerte como castigo pasó un ciento y treinta años en ayuno, conexión cortada de su esposa por un ciento y treinta años, y vistió ropas de higuera en su cuerpo por un ciento y treinta años. - Esta afirmación R. Jeremiah se hizo en mención al semen que emitió accidentalmente". (Talmud babilónico sobre el tratado Eruvin 18b). La colección Midrash Rabbah contiene dos menciones a Lilith. La primera está presente en el Génesis Rabbah 22:7 y 18:4: según el rabino Hiyya, Dios procedió a crear una segunda Eva para Adán, después de que Lilith tuvo que volver al polvo. Sin embargo, para ser exacto, los pasajes no emplean la palabra hebrea lilith y hablan de "la primera Eva" (Heb. Chavvah ha-Rishonah, analógicamente a la frase Adam ha-Rishon, es decir, el primer Adán). Aunque en la literatura y folclore hebreo medieval se identificó con Lilith, hay que ser cauto en transponer esta ecuación a la antigüedad tardía. La segunda mención de Lilith, esta vez explícita, está presente en Números Rabbah 16:25. El midrash desarrolla la historia de Éxodo 14 y habla sobre Moisés que jura ante Dios que no será como Lilith que mata a sus propios hijos. Según el texto original, Moisés dijo: Cuencos de encantamientos Una Lilith individual, junto con un Bagdana "rey de las lilits", es uno de los demonios que aparece prominentemente en los hechizos protectores en los ochenta cuencos de encantamientos ocultos judíos conservados de la Babilonia del imperio Sasánida (s. IV-V d.C.).Janet Howe Gaines Biblical Archaeology Review Lilith: Seductress, Heroine or Murderer? "Un cuenco ahora en exposición en el Museo Semítico de la Universidad de Harvard dice: "Tú Lilith...Bruja y ladrona, te adjuro por el Fuerte de Abraham, por el..." Estos cuencos se enterraron en posición invertida en las casas para atrapar al demonio, y en casi todas las casas judías en Nippur se ha encontrado enterrados tales cuencos.Descenders to the chariot: the people behind the Hekhalot literature, p. 277 James R. Davila – 2001: "que ellos eran usados por todos y cada uno. Toda la comunidad podía convertirse en los iguales a los sabios. Quizás esto es porque todas las casas excavadas en el asentamiento judío en Nippur tenía uno o más cuencos de encantamientos enterrados." Un cuenco contiene la siguiente inscripción encargada a un ocultista judío para proteger a una mujer llamada Rashnoi y a su esposo de un Lilith: Alfabeto de Ben Sira thumb|Lilith, ilustración de Carl Poellath del 1886 o anterior. El Alfabeto de Ben Sira pseudoepigráficoLa atribución al sabio Ben Sirá se considera falsa, con el verdadero autor anónimo. de los siglos VIII-X se considera la forma más antigua de la historia de Lilith como esposa de Adám. Se desconoce si esta tradición particular es más antigua. Los académicos tienden a datar el Alfabeto entre los siglos VIII y X d.C. La obra se ha caracterizado como satírica. En el texto, un amuleto está inscrito con los nombres de tres ángeles (Senoy, Sansenoy y Semangelof) y colocado en torno a los cuellos de los niños recién nacidos para protegerlos del lilin hasta su circuncisión.Alphabet of Ben Sirah, Question #5 (23a–b) Los amuletos usados contra Lilith de los que se considera derivada esta tradición son, de hecho, datados como mucho más antiguos.Humm, Alan. Lilith in the Alphabet of Ben Sira El concepto de Eva teniendo una predecesora no es exclusiva del Alfabeto, y no es un concepto nuevo, ya que puede encontrarse en el Génesis Rabbah. Sin embargo, la idea de que Lilith fue la predecesora puede ser exclusiva del Alfabeto. La idea en el texto de que Adán tuvo una esposa previa a Eva pudo desarrollarse de una interpretación del libro del Génesis y sus relatos duales de creación; mientras Génesis 2:22 describe la creación de Eva desde la costilla de Adán, un pasaje anterior, 1:27, ya indica que había hecho a la mujer: "Por lo que Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza; entonces los creó masculino y femenino". El alfabeto sitúa la creación de Lilith tras las palabras de Dios en Génesis 2:18 que "no es bueno para el hombre estar solo"; en este texto, Dios forma a Lilith del barro del que hizo a Adán, pero ella y Adán discuten. Lilith afirma que dado que ella y Adán fueron creados en la misma manera, deben ser iguales y se niega a someterse a él: No está claro el trasfondo y propósito de El alfabeto de Ben-Sira. Es una colección de historias sobre héroes de la Biblia y el Talmud, pudiendo ser una colección de cuentos populares, una refutación de movimientos separatistas cristianos y caraítas, entre otros; su contenido parece tan ofensivo a los judíos contemporaneos que incluso se ha sugerido que pudo ser una sátira anti-judía,Segal, Eliezer. Looking for Lilith aunque, en cualquier caso, el texto fue aceptado por los místicos judíos de la Alemania medieval. A su vez, otros académicos discuten que el objetivo de la sátira del Alfabeto es muy difícil de establecer exactamente por la variedad de los personajes y los valores ridiculizados: la crítica se dirige actualmente contra Adán, que resulta ser débil e inefectivo en sus relaciones con su esposa. Aparentemente, el primer hombre no es la única figura masculina que es burlada: ni Dios puede subyugar a Lilith y necesita pedírselo a sus mensajeros, que no pueden más que negociar las condiciones del acuerdo. El Alfabeto de Ben-Sira es la fuente conservada más antigua de la historia, y la idea de que Lilith era la primera esposa de Adán solo se conoció ampliamente en el Lexicon Talmudicum del siglo XVII del académico alemán Johannes Buxtorf. thumb|Adán agarra a un niño en presencia de Lilith, la secuestradora de niños. En esta tradición popular que surgió de los comienzos de la edad media, Lilith, una dominante demonio femenina, se identificó con Asmodeo, rey de los demonios, como su reina.Schwartz p.7 Asmodeo ya era bien conocido en esta época por las leyendas en el Talmud. Por lo tanto, combinar a Asmodeo con Lilith era inevitable.Schwartz p 8 El segundo mito de Lilith creció para incluir leyendas sobre otro mundo y, según algunos relatos, este mundo existió en paralelo con este, Yenne Velt es yiddish para este "Otro Mundo". En el caso de Asmodeo y Lilith, se creía que procreaban sin fin descendencia demoníaca y extendían el caos a cada momento.Schwartz p.8 Se les culparon muchos desastres, como provocar que el vino se convirtiera en vinagre, que los hombres fueran impotentes, las mujeres incapaz de dar a luz, y a Lilith se le culpaba de las muertes de los niños. Las principales características vistas en las leyendas sobre Lilith: Lilith como encarnación de la lujuría, provocando que se descarrien los hombres, y Lilith como una bruja que mata niños, estrangulando a indefensos neonatos. Estos dos aspectos de la leyenda de Lilith parece que evolucionaron independientemente; apenas hay leyendas donde abarque ambas funciones. Pero el aspecto del papel de bruja que toma Lilith amplia el arquetipo del lado destructivo de la brujería. Tales historias se encuentran comúnmente entre el folclore judío. La influencia de las tradiciones rabínicas Aunque la imagen de Lilith en el Alfabeto de Ben Sirá no tiene precedentes, algunos elementos en su representación pueden trazarse a las tradiciones talmúdicas y midrashicas que surgieron en torno a Eva: #Primera y más importante, la propia introducción de Lilith a la historia de la creación se basa en el mito rabínico, sugerido por dos relatos independientes de creación en Gen. 1:1 - 2:25, de que había dos mujeres originales. Una manera de resolver la aparente discrepancia entre los dos relatos era asumir que debió haber una primera mujer, aparte de la luego identificada como Eva. Los rabinos, señalando la exclamación de Adán, "esta vez (zot hapa'am) es hueso de mi hueso y carne de mi carne" (Gen 2:23), lo tomaron como una intimación de que debió haber una "primera vez". Según el Génesis Rabah 18:4, Adán se asqueó al ver a la primera mujer llena de "secreciones y sangre", y Dios tuvo que proporcionarle otra. La subsecuente creación se realiza con las precauciones adecuadas: se hace dormir a Adán para que no sea testigo del propio proceso (Sanhedrín 39a) y Eva es adornada con finas joyas (Génesis rabah 18:1) y llevada a Adán por los ángeles Gabriel y Miguel (ibid. 18:3). Sin embargo, los rabinos no especifican en ninguna parte qué pasó con la primera mujer, dejando el asunto a la especulación. Esto era un vacío que solo la tradición posterior de Lilith podría cubrir. #Segundo, esta nueva mujer aún se encuentra con duras alegaciones rabínicas. De nuevo con la frase hebrea zot hapa'am, Adán, que según el mismo midrash, declara "si es ella [zot] quien está destinada a golpear la campana [zog] y a hablar conflicto contra mi, como lees, 'una campana dorada [pa'amon] y granada' 28:34 ...es ella quien me molestará [mefa'amtani] toda la noche" (Génesis Rabbah 18:4). La primera mujer también se convierte en el objetivo de acusaciones adscritas al rabino Joshua de Siknin, según la cual, Eva, a pesar de los esfuerzos divinos, resulta ser "presumida, coqueta, chismosa, cotilla, proclive a los celos, ligera de dedos y pindonga" (ibid. 18:2). En el Génesis Rabbah 17:8 aparecen un conjunto similar de cargos, según la creación de Eva a partir de la costilla de Adán en vez de la tierra en vez de la tierra la hace inferior a Adán y nunca satisfecha con nada. #Tercero, y a pesar de la brevedad del texto bíblico en este aspecto, las injusticias eróticas atribuidas a Eva constituyen una categoría independiente de sus deficiencias. Contado en Gen. 3:16 que "tu deseo debe ser para tu esposo", ella es acusada por los rabinos e tener un impulso sexual sobredesarrollado (Génesis rabah 20:7) y tentar constantemente a Adán (ibid. 23:5). Sin embargo, en términos de popularidad y diseminación textual, el motivo de Eva copulando con la serpiente primordial toma prioridad sobre otras transgresiones sexuales. A pesar del pintoresquismo bastante inquietante de este relato, es transmitido en numerosos lugares: Génesis rabah 18:6, BT Sotah 9b, Shabat 145b-146a y 196, Yevamot 103b y 'Avodah zarah 22b. Cábala El misticismo cabalístico intentó establecer una relación más exacta entre Lilith y la Deidad. Con sus principales características bien desarrolladas a finales del periodo talmúdico, tras seis siglos transcurridos entre los textos de encantamiento arameos que mencionan a Lilith y las primeras escrituras cabalísticas españolas en el siglo XIII, ella reaparece y su historia vital se conoce en mayor detalle mitológico.Patai pp. 229–230 Su creación se describe en muchas versiones alternativas. Una menciona su creación antes de la de Adán, en el quinto día, porque las "criaturas vivientes" con cuyas multitudes Dios llenó las aguas incluía a nada menos que a Lilith. Una versión similar relacionada con pasajes talmúdicos anteriores, narra cómo Lilith fue creada con la misma sustancia que Adán, pero poco antes. Una tercera versión alternativa afirma que Dios creó originalmente a Dios y a Lilith de manera que la criatura femenina estaba contenida en la masculina. El alma de Lilith estaba alojada en las profundidades del Gran Abismo. Cuando Dios la llamó, ella se unió a Adán. Tras crearse el cuerpo de Adán, un millar de almas del lado izquierdo (malvado) intentaron unirse a él. Sin embargo, Dios las alejó. Adán quedó como un cuerpo sin alma. Entonces descendió una nube y Dios ordenó a la tierra producir un alma viviente. Este Dios sopló sobre Adán, que comenzó a brotar vida y su femenino estaba unida a su lado. Dios separó a su femenino de su costado. El lado femenino era Lilith, por lo que voló a las Ciudades del Mar y atacó a la humanidad. En otra versión afirma que Lilith emergió como una entidad divina que nació espontáneamente, ya sea del Gran Abismo Superno o del poder de un aspecto de Dios (el Gevurah de Din). Este aspecto de Dios, uno de sus diez atributos (Sefirot), en su menor manifestación tiene una afinidad con el reino del mal y es por eso que Lilith se combinó con Samael.Patai p.230 Una historia alternativa conecta a Lilith con la creación de las luminarias. La "primera luz", que es la luz de la Misericordia (una de las Sefirot), apareció en el primer día de la creación cuando Dios dijo "Que se haga la luz". Esta luz se ocultó y la Santidad se rodeó por una cáscara de mal. "Se creó una cáscara (klippa) en torno al cerebro" y su cáscara se extendió y expuso por otra cáscara, que era Lilith.Patai p. 231 Midrash ABKIR La primera fuente medieval en mostrar a Adán y a Lilith al completo fue el Midrash A.B.K.I.R. (c. siglo X), que fue seguido por Zohar y las escrituras cabalísticas. Se dice que Adán era perfecto hasta que reconoció su pecado o el fraticidio de Caín que es la causa de la llegada de la muerte al mundo. Él se separó entonces de la santa Eva, duerme solo y ayuna durante 130 años. Durante esta época, Lilith, también conocida como Pizna, deseó su belleza yfue a él contra su voluntad. Tratado de la emanación izquierda thumb|La caída del hombre, por Cornelis van Haarlem (1592), mostrando a la serpiente en el Jardín del Edén como una mujer. Las escrituras místicas de los hermanos Jacob e Isaac Hacohen, que precede unas décadas a las de Zohar, afirman que Samael y Lilith tienen la forma de un ser andrógino, con dos caras, nacido de la emanación del Trono de Gloria y correspondiente en el reino espiritual a Adán y Eva, que igualmente nacieron hermafroditas. Las dos parejas gemelas andróginas se parecían entre sí y ambas "eran como la imagen de Arriba"; es decir, son reproducidos en una forma visible de una deidad andrógina. En otra versión también contemporánea entre los círculos cabalísticos en la edad media, establece que Lilith fue la primera de las cuatro esposas de Samael: Lilith, Naamah, Eisheth y Agrat bat Mahlat. Cada una de ellas son madres de demonios y tienen su propia hueste y espíritus impuros en cantidad innumerable.Patai p. 244 El matrimonio del arcángel Samael y Lilith fue organizado por "Dragón Ciego", que es el equivalente de "el dragón que está en el mar". Dragón Cielo actúa como intermediario entre Lilith y Samael. El matrimonio de Samael y Lilith es conocido como el "Ángel Satán" o el "Otro Dios", pero no se permitió que durara. Para evitar que los hijos demoniacos Lilin de Lilith y Samael llenaran el mundo, Dios castró a Samael. En muchos libros cabalísticos del siglo XVII, este mitologema se basa en la identificación de "Leviatán la Serpiente Inclinada y Leviatán la Serpiente Tortuosa" y una reinterpretación del antiguo mito talmúdico donde Dios castró al leviatán macho y mató a la leviatán hembra para evitar que copularan y destruyeran la tierra.Patai p. 246 Después de castrar a Samael, Lilith era incapaz de fornicar con él, por lo que le dejó para emparejarse con hombres que experimentan emisiones nocturnas. Un texto cabalístico del siglo XV o XVI afirma que Dios ha "enfriado" a la leviatán hembra, significando que ha hecho infértil a Lilith y es una simple fornicación. El Tratado de la emanación izquierda dice que hay dos Lilith, estando la menor casada con el gran demonio Asmodeo. Otro pasaje acusa a Lilith de ser la tentadora serpiente de Eva. Zohar Las menciones a Lilith en el Zohar incluyen las siguientes: Este pasaje puede estar relacionado con la mención de Lilith en el Talmud Shabbath 151b, y también con el Talmud Eruvin 18b, donde las emisiones nocturnas están conectadas con el engendramiento de demonios. Raphael Patai afirma que las fuentes más antiguas afirman claramente que tras el refugio temporal de Lilith en el Mar Rojo (mencionado también en Leyendas de los judíos de Louis Ginzberg), volvió con Adán y engendró hijos con él. Sin embargo, en el Zohar se dice que Lilith tuvo éxito en engendrar descendencia de Adán durante su breve experiencia sexual. Lilith deja a Adán en el Edén, ya que no es una buena esposa para él. Luego vuelve para forzarse sobre él. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se une a Caín y engendra numerosos espíritus y demonios. Según Gershom Scholem, el autor del Zohar, el rabino Moisés de León, era consciente de la tradición popular de Lilith. También era consciente de otra historia, posiblemente más antigua, que pudo ser conflictiva. Según el Zohar, dos espíritus femeninos, Lilith y Naamah, encontraron a Adán, desearon su belleza que era como la de un disco solar, y yacieron con él. El resultado de estas uniones fueron demonios y espíritus llamados "las plagas de la humanidad". La explicación adicional era que a través del propio pecado de Adán, Lilith le superó contra su voluntad. Amuletos mágicos hebreos del siglo XVII thumb|Amuleto hebreo medieval usado para proteger a una madre y a su hijo de Lilith. Una copia de la traducción de Jean de Pauly del Zohar en la biblioteca Ritman contiene una hoja impresa a finales del siglo XVII para su uso en amuletos mágicos, donde el profeta Elías se enfrenta a Lilith."Hoja impresa, finales del siglo XVII o comienzos del siglo XVIII, 185x130 mm. La hoja contiene dos textos entre los márgenes, que son amuletos, uno para un varón ("lazakhar") y otro para una hembra ("lanekevah"). La invocación menciona a Adán, Eva y Lilith, "Chavah Rishonah" (la primera Eva, que es idéntica con Lilith), también a diablos y ángeles: Sanoy, Sansinoy, Smangeluf, Shmari'el (el guardián) y Hasdi'el (el misericordioso). A unas pocas líneas en yiddish le siguen un diálogo entre el profeta Elías y Lilith, cuando él la encuentra con su hueste de demonios para matar a una madre y llevarse a su niño recién nacido ("para beber su sangre, chupar sus huesos y comer su carne"). Ella le dice a Elías que perderá su poder si alguien usa sus nombres secretos, que revela al final: lilith, abitu, abizu, hakash, avers hikpodu, ayalu, matrota... En otros amuletos, probablemente informados por El alfabeto de Ben-Sira, ella es la primera esposa de Adán (Yalqut Reubeni, Zohar 1:34b, 3:19Humm, Alan. Kabbalah: Lilith's origins). Mitología grecorromana thumb|Lamia (primera versión) de John William Waterhouse (1905); destacar la piel de serpiente rodeando su brazo y cintura. En el libro de Isaías 34:14 de la Vulgata latina, Lilith se traduce como lamia. Según Augustine Calmet tiene conexiones con las visiones tempranas sobre los vampiros y la brujería: |}} Según Siegmund Hurwitz, la Lilith talmúdica está conectada con la Lamia griega, quien, según Hurwitz, igualmente gobernaba una clase de demonios-lamia ladrones de niños. Lamia portaba el título de "asesina de niños" y era temida por su malevolencia, como Lilith. Tenía orígenes conflictivos distintos y se le describe con la mitad superior del cuerpo humana y un cuerpo serpentino por debajo de la cintura.Hurwitz p. 43 Una fuente afirma simplemente que es la hija de la diosa Hécate. Otra, que Lamia fue maldita por la diosa Hera a abortar por su asociación con Zeus; alternativamente, Hera mató a todos los hijos de Lamia (excepto Escila), furiosa porque Lamia durmió con su esposo Zeus; El dolor provocó que Lamia se convirtiese en un monstruo que se vengara de las madres robandoles a sus hijos y devorándolos.Hurwitz p.43 Lamia tiene un apetito sexual que se comparaba con su apetito caníbal. Destacaba por ser un espíritu vampírito y amaba chupar la sangre de los hombres.Hurwitz p.78 Su don era la "marca de una Sibila", un don de la segunda visión. Se decía que Zeus le dio el don de la visión. Sin embargo, ella estaba "maldita" a nunca poder cerrar sus ojos, por lo que siempre se obsesionaría sobre sus hijos muertos. Apiadándose de Lamia, Zeus le dio la habilidad de extraerse y reemplazar sus ojos de sus cuencas. Mitología árabe Lilith no se encuentra en el Corán o el Hadith. El escritor ocultista sufí Ahmad al-Buni (d. 1225), en su Sol del Gran Conocimiento (Árabe: شمس المعارف الكبرى), menciona a un demonio llamado "la madre de los niños", un término también usado "en un lugar" en el Zohar, derivando probablemente de la mitología judía. En la literatura occidental Literatura alemana thumb|Fausto y Lilith por Richard Westall (1831) La primera aparición de Lilith en la literatura del periodo romántico (1789-1832) era en la obra de 1808 de Goethe, Fausto, primera parte: Tras darle la advertencia a Fausto, Mefistófeles, irónicamente, le anima a bailar con ella. Lilith y Fausto tienen un breve diálogo, donde Lilith cuenta sus días en el Edén. Literatura inglesa thumb|''Lady Lilith'' de Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1866–1868, 1872–1873) La Hermandad Prerrafaelita, que se desarrolló en torno a 1848, se vio fuertemente influenciada por la obra de Goethe sobre el tema de Lilith. En 1863, Dante Gabriel Rossetti de la Hermandad comenzó a pintar lo que sería su primera ejecución de Lady Lilith, una pintura que esperaba que fuera "su mejor pintura hasta entonces". Los símbolos que aparecen en la pintura aluden a la reputación de femme fatale de la Lilith romántica: amapolas (muerte y frío) y rosas blancas (pasión estéril). Acompañando a esta pintura de 1866, Rossetti escribió un soneto titulado Lilith, que fue publicado por primera vez en el panfleto-crítica de Swinburne (1868), Notas sobre la exhibición de la Academia Real. El poema y la pintura aparecieron juntos a la pintura de Rosetti, la Sibila Palmífera, y el soneto Soul's Beauty. En 1881, el soneto de Lilith fue renombrado "Body's Beauty" para contrastar con Soul's Beauty. Los dos se situaron secuencialmente en la colección The House of Life (sonetos número 77 y 78). Rossetti escribió en 1870: Esto concuerda con la tradición popular judía, que asocia a Lilith tanto con el pelo largo (símbolo de peligroso poder seductivo femenino en la cultura judía) y poseer a las mujeres entrando a través de los espejos. El poeta victoriano Robert Browning reinterpretó a Lilith en su poema Adam, Lilith, and Eve. Publicado por primera vez en 1883, el poema usa los mitos tradicionales en torno a la triada de Adán, Eva y Lilith. Browning muestra a Lilith y Eva siendo amistosas y cumplidas entre sí, mientras se sientan juntos a cada lado de Adán. Bajo la amenaza de la muerte, Eva admite que nunca amó a Adán, mientras Lilith confiesa que siempre lo quiso: Browning se centró en los atributos emocionales de Lilith, en vez de el de sus antiguos predecesores demonio.Seidel, Kathryn Lee. [http://weberstudies.weber.edu/archive/archive%20A%20%20Vol.%201-10.3/vol.%2010.2/10.2Seidel.htm The Lilith Figure in Toni Morrison's Sula and Alice Walker's The Color Purple] El autor escocés George MacDonald también escribió una novela de fantasía titulada Lilith, publicada por primera vez en 1895. MacDonald empleó el personaje de Lilith en servicio de un drama espiritual sobre el pecado y la redención, en la que Lilith encuentra recompensada salvación a duras penas. Están presentes muchas de sus características tradicionales de la mitología de Lilith en la representación del autor: largo cabello oscuro, piel pálida, odio y temor a los niños y bebés, y una obsesión con mirarse en un espejo. La Lilith de MacDonald también tiene cualidades vampíricas: muerde a la gente y chupa su sangre para mantenerse. El poeta australiano y académico Christopher John Brennan (1870-1932), incluyó una sección titulada "Lilith" en su principal obra "Poemas: 1913" (Sydney : G. B. Philip and Son, 1914). La sección "Lilith" contiene trece poemas explorando el mito de Lilith y es el eje para entender la colección al completo. La obra Fruit of Knowledge de 1940 de C. L. Moore está escrita desde el punto de vista de Lilith. Es una versión de la caída del hombre como un triángulo amoroso entre Lilith, Adán y Eva - con Eva comiendo la fruta prohibida siendo en esta versión el resultado de las manipulaciones mal aconsejadas de la celosa Lilith, quien esperaba desacreditar a su rival y que Dios la destruyese, recuperando así el amor de Adán. La colección Full Blood de 2011 del poeta británico John Siddique tiene un conjunto de 11 poemas llamados El árbol de la vida, que muestran a Lilith como el aspecto femenino divino de Dios. Varios de los poemas muestran directamente a Lilith, incluyendo la pieza Unwritten' que trata con el problema espiritual del ser femenino eliminado por los escribas de la Biblia. Lilith también se menciona en ''El león, la bruja y el armario de C.S. Lewis. El personaje Sr. Castor adscribe a Lilith como ancestra de la principal antagonista, Jadis la bruja blanca.The Lion, the Witch, and Wardrobe, Collier Books (paperback, Macmillan subsidiary), 1970, pg. 77 En la literatura armenia El poema "Lilith" del famoso escritor armenio del siglo XX Avetic Isahakyan se basa en la leyenda judía. Isahakyan escribió "Lilith" en 1921 en Venecia. Su heroína era una criatura que emergió del fuego. Adán se enamoró de Lilith, pero Lilith era muy indiferente, sintiendo solo simpatía porque este estaba hecho de barro, no de fuego. En el ocultismo moderno La representación de Lilith en el romanticismo sigue siendo popular entre los wiccans y otros ocultistas modernos. Existen unas pocas ordenes mágicas dedicadas a la tendencia subyacente de Lilith, destacando iniciaciones relacionadas específicamente al arcano de la "primera madre". Dos organizaciones que usan iniciaciones y magia asociada con Lilith son la Ordo Antichristianus Illuminati y la Orden de Fósforo. Lilith aparece como un súcubo en De Arte Magica de Aleister Crowley. Lilith también era uno de los nombres del primogénito de Crowley, Nuit Ma Ahathoor Hecate Sappho Jezebel Lilith Crowley (1904-1906), y Lilith suele identificarse con Babalon en las escrituras Thelémicas. Muchos escritores ocultistas tempranos que contribuyeron a la Wicca actual expresaron una veneración especial por Lilith. Charles Leland asoció Aradia con Lilith: Aradia, dice Leland, es Herodías, que era considerada en el folclore stregheria como asociada a Diana como jefa de las brujas. Leland además añade que Herodías es un nombre que viene de Asia Occidental, donde denotaba una forma temprana de Lilith.Grimassi, Raven.Stregheria: La Vecchia ReligioneLeland, Charles.Aradia, Gospel of the Witches-aAppendix Gerald Gardner aseguró que había un culto histórico continuo de Lilith hasta la actualidad, y que su nombre se suele dar a la diosa siendo personificada por las sacerdotisas en la asamblea. Esta idea fue adicionalmente atestiguada por Doreen Valiente, quien la citó como la diosa que presidía el Craft: "La personificación de los sueños eróticos, el deseo suprimido por la delicias". En algunos conceptos contemporáneos, Lilith es vista como la personificación de la Diosa, una designación que se cree compartida con las que esta fe cree como sus equivalentes: Inanna, Ishtar, Asera, Anat e Isis.Grenn, Deborah J.History of Lilith Institute Según esta opinión, Lilith era originalmente una diosa madre sumeria, babilonia o hebrea del parto, los niños, mujeres y la sexualidad que se demonizó debido al ascenso del patriarcado.Koltuv Otras visiones modernas sostienen que Lilith es la diosa de la luna oscura equivalente con la diosa hindú Kali.R. Buckland Muchos satanistas teistas modernos consideran a Lilith una diosa. Es considerada una diosa de la independencia por aquellos satanista y suele ser venerada por mujeres, aunque no exclusivamente. Lilith es popular entre los satanistas teistas por su asociación con Satán. Algunos satanistas creen que es la esposa de Satán y la consideran una figura materna. Otros basan su veneración hacia ella basándose en su historia como súcubo y la alaban como una diosa del sexo.http://theisticsatanism.com/rituals/standard/Lilith.htmlUn abordaje distinto a la Lilith satánica sostiene que era una diosa de la fertilidad y la agricultura.http://religion.lilithezine.com/The_Legend_of_Lilith.html Cábala moderno y tradición mistérica occidental La tradición mistérica occidental asocia a Lilith con el qlifot de la cábala. Samael Aun Weor en El pistis sophía develado escribe que los homosexuales son los "matones de Lilith". Igualmente, las mujeres que realizan un aborto voluntario, y aquellos que apoyan esta práctica, son "vistos en la esfera de Lilith". Dion Fortune escribe: "La Virgen María se refleja en Lilith", y que Lilith es la fuente de los "sueños libidinosos". Referencias Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Mortales Categoría:Mitología del judaísmo Categoría:Demonios mesopotámicos Categoría:Humanos primordiales